1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module in which the connecting electrodes of solar cells are electrically interconnected by wiring members.
2. Description of the Related Art
The solar cell attracts attention as a new environmentally friendly energy source, because it can convert light from the sun, which is an unlimited source of clean energy, directly into electricity.
When such the solar cell is used as a power source (energy source), since a single solar cell produces an output of approximately a few watts at most, the solar cell is generally used not in units of one solar cell but in the form of a solar cell module. In the solar cell module, as will be described below, a plurality of solar cells are connected in series to increase an output to 100 watts or greater.
Conventionally, in the solar cell module, the connecting electrodes of a plurality of solar cells are electrically interconnected by wiring members made from a conductive material such as copper foil. The solar cells are sealed with a translucent sealing member made of EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) or the like, between a acceptance face protective member made of glass, translucent plastic, or the like and a back face protective member made from a film of PET (PolyEthylene Terephthalate) or the like.
In the solar cell, a pair of electrodes for output extraction is formed on main faces of a photoelectric conversion body. In general, the pair of electrodes is formed on the acceptance face and back face of the photoelectric conversion body, respectively. In this case, the electrode provided on the acceptance face is formed into a comb-like shape having a plurality of finger electrodes and a bus-bar electrode formed of a conductive paste. The wiring member is bonded by a solder onto the bus-bar electrode provided on the acceptance face of one solar cell and onto the bus-bar electrode provided on the back face of another solar cell, whereby a plurality of solar cells are connected in series (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3754208). Accordingly, the bus-bar electrode, the solder, and the wiring member are stacked in layers in this order at least on the acceptance face of the photoelectric conversion body.